Fantasy
by chinsui-hime
Summary: Ichigo plays out one of his fantasies with his lover.Ken/Ichi,heavy smut! hard yaoi! slight crossdressing.


Title: **Fantasy**

Author: Chinsuihime

Fandom: Bleach

Pairing: Zaraki Kenpachi/Kurosaki Ichigo

**Warnings: male love, yaoi, smut, cross dressing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this fan fiction.**

* * *

Zaraki sat there in a light yukata, swirling sake in a cup. bored. Yachiru was having a sleep over at that large breasted ryoka's house, Aizen was dead and the Arrancars exiled to another dimension.

There wasn't anyone he could fight this late at night. He had been banned by his lover from fighting after dinner time. Yes, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi was pussy..er...cockwhipped by the powerful vizard Kurosaki Ichigo. His gorgeous orange haired death berry.

'_**--Zaraki pov--**_

The paper door leading to the bedroom of his quarters slid aside. revealing his lover wearing one of those French maid outfits. My cup of sake fell out of my unresponsive hands, soaking through the cotton I wore. I watched mesmerized as my strawberry crawled on his knees towards me. A lustful expression on his face, lips wet and pouting, eyes lidded, cheeks dusted with pink. What an extremely fuckable picture he made.

"Zaraki-sama" he purred at me" I'm ...gonna ...clean... you.. up"

I looked on in awe as Ichigo bent his head towards the drying pool of sake in my lap before laving his tongue in it. I groaned as he ran his tongue over my clothed and stirring cock.

Catlike licks across my groin area had me panting. I gave a deep moan when I saw Ichigo's fingers stroking himself inside his silk, powder blue panties.

"Oh, Zaraki-sama. Let me touch you?" he pleaded up at me.

I yanked him into my arms and kissed him hard. My calloused hands ran over his pert young body and down to his tight, pale ass. I squeezed and he moaned, practically riding my thigh.

I tore his clothes, leaving him in his panties, frilly cap and a blush only.

I pinch his hard pink nipples, I swallow his gasp with my mouth. I lave my tongue along his neck and nibble on his collarbone.

"suck" I command, putting two of my fingers at his lips. He opens and practically fellatioes it. I grunt, as I yank my yukata open with one hand . I move his panties to the sides and start fingering Ichigo with two thick fingers.

He squeals, and writhes. He always loves a good fingerin', my naughty lil strawberry.

"aah!" he screams and creams the insides of his panties.

He slumps atop of me and moans.

"take me Zaraki" he looks at me. I can tell he cares for me by the look in his eyes.

Using my saliva as lube, I slather it all over my cock, before lowering Ichigo onto it.

His eyes opens wide as he was impaled. We don't use this position often. But I thought the situation needed it. Hooking my arms beneath his knees, I lift and lower the orange haired shinigami onto my cock. He screams and tightens his arms around my neck, burying his face in the crook between shoulder and neck.

I start thrusting as I lower him and I could feel his sharp little teeth biting into my shoulder. I pick up the pace. My little Death Berry was too hot, and I knew I wouldn't last too long. Ichigo was moaning and screaming, yanking my hair, clawing my back and shoulders. It was almost too much.

He pulls back from his mouth at my neck to look me in the eyes, he pulls away my eye patch and kisses around my fucked up eye. If that wasn't love, I don't know what the fuck is. He gives me a soft look before running his palms along my chest, stroking my nipples before going down to my abs. I watch the fascination in is gaze as he touched me. I kiss him deeply. when I pull back Ichigo is moaning. His hands dip down to jerk himself off and In probably one of the hottest things Ichigo could do, he reached his hands back and touched where he was stretched around my cock.

I did what any other person would do Captain or not ...I came.

Ichigo eyes widened as I gushed inside of him. I still kept up my tempo until I saw Strawberry shoot his stuff in his sticky blue panties.

I fall back onto the floor, taking Ichigo with me. He nestles onto my broad chest and sighs happily.

"that was amazing" he whispers

I hum my agreement.

"what was that all about anyway?" I ask him

I could almost feel him blush, before he mumbled something.

"what?" I ask

"It was one of my fantasies" he mumbles before groaning as I softened and slipped out of him with a wet sound.

I chuckle.

"maybe you should tell me a few more"

He looks up at me and smiles

"you could too"

An image of ichigo naked, tied to the bed with whipped cream and strawberries flashed though the Captains mind.

hmm. Maybe I should.

The End.

* * *

I'm putting up Little Tanuki of our own up for adoption. The first one that offers,gets it.I only ask that you treat it right.


End file.
